Winds Of Change
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: After receiving life changing news from Bill, Fleur is left heartbroken&Harry has a revelation about Ginny&the other Weasleys. They turn to each other for comfort&healing. As they grow closer, more changes take place all around them&in their lives. What doesn't change is the impending danger unknowingly following. Slow Burn, Weasley bashing, rated T Aesthetic Art by LSUSWEETIE
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing this pair. Hope you all enjoy. Things will start slow but will pick up. I promise.  
The views reflected about Werewolves are my own. This is AU so characters may go OOC. Weasley bashing will occur. So if you don't like that, please click off now**

***This story will eventually be on AO3 as well. That's where the mature content version of this story will be***

***Checks bank account* Nope, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. That is J.K. Rowling.**

**I only own any O.C.'s**

Harry arrived to the Burrow uncertain of why Bill had requested everyone's presence. It was odd to him since Bill always kept family matters among the Weasley's only. Harry remembered the last time Bill addressed something with his family, he refused to do so until Harry and even Hermione left. He said it was strictly a family matter that did not pertain to the two of them. At that time, Hermione was dating Ron and Harry had just gotten back together with Ginny. That was almost a year and a half ago. Harry shook his head as he remembered that he was going to need to pay attention.

When he walked into the Burrow, everyone was sitting in the living area including Charlie and Percy. Even after a year and a half, he was still not used to not seeing Fred or Hermione there. He tried not to think about why Fred was not there. The reason Hermione wasn't there was because she had broken up with Ron eleven months ago and that caused a confrontation between her and Ginny. One that left Ginny hexed by a countered Bat-Bogey Hex and Hermione slamming the door behind herself. Since then, Molly had made it clear that Hermione was not welcomed back.

Harry sat down in the chair that Molly had purchased just for him. Ginny sat on the arm next to him. Everyone in the room was anxious. Especially Fleur, who was sitting in a chair with her knee anxiously bouncing.

"Fleur, any idea what is bloody going on?" George asked.

"Language, George," Molly scolded and George rolled his eyes.

Fleur held her hands out and shrugged. "I do not know vy Bill is not 'ere yet or vy he wanted to meet with everyone. I am as confused as you are. 'e has been away fer zee last three months fer our job." Her English always reverted to being bad when she was anxious, angry and or emotional.

The room went silent again while they anxiously waited. It was during that time that Harry noticed George had dyed his hair black. Before he could comment, Bill he walked through the door. He slowly and quietly stood in front of all of them and took a deep breath. Harry and Fleur both knew then that Bill was about to deliver bad news. It was reaffirmed for Harry when Ginny squeezed his hand.

"Thank you all for being here," Bill began. "I have asked you to come here because all of you deserve to know that there have been some changes in my life and you all deserve to know about what is going to be changing."

"Well it can't be that serious, Bill. You're making it sound like we'll never see you again," Molly replied.

Bill sighed. "Some of you might not," he admitted. "It will depend on how you choose to respond to what I am going to tell you." He took another deep breath and cracked his neck. Not wanting any further interruptions.

Harry winced when Ginny squeezed his hand even harder. He also saw that Fleur was becoming scared as Bill had not even looked at her once since he arrived. Harry focused on Bill again as he continued.

"I have been lying to all of you for the last year. It was discovered while I was still in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, that the werewolf that scarred me was not Fenrir Greyback. It was in fact, another from his pack named, Spaulding Talbot. I was battling Greyback when he took me down. As I was getting back up, Talbot is the one the clawed my face while in form. Remus was the one who discovered this and went about helping me before he died. Merlin rest his soul. He thought that he could get the Wolfsbane potion into me in enough time to stop the effects. It was he who recommended... insisted rather, that I lie and say that it was Greyback in human form. Foolishly I went along with it. I was given what remained of Remus's Wolfsbane potion after his unfortunate passing. It lasted me up until six months ago," he admitted and his eyes scanned every person in the room. The entire room gasped in shock. Fleur's hands covered her mouth.

"When the first full moon was upon after I ran out of the Wolfsbane, I lied to Fleur and went to a location far away from our home because I knew it was happening and wanted to be safe for the transformation. I have done so every full moon since then. I thought that I was the only one in that area for at least four months. The fourth month was when... When I... encountered, a pack of other Werewolves. Just like me. Then three months ago... well... three months ago... I discovered my... my true mate within the pack. The fellow Werewolf who I am truly meant to be with," he finished.

"What are you talking about?" Goerge shouted.

"Yes, Bill. Vat do you meen? You're married to me," Fleur added with tears in her eyes.

He sighed again. "We're not married anymore, Fleur," he replied and handed her a parchment. "I had the goblins do me a favor and pull strings with the Ministry to make this happen and take care of my other affairs. You and I are now officially divorced. I have left you all of the savings in our vault. Fifty percent of my personal vault has gone to Harry and the other fifty percent has gone to the family. The cottage, the property and all of our possessions have been paid in full and now belong to you, Fleur. I'm sorry, Fleur. Honestly I am but I have to do what I feel is right for me and that is being with my pack and living freely away from civilization."

Fleur jumped up crying and threw her arms around him. "I do not care if you are a Werewolf, Bill. I love you! Please do not do zis to me. Please! I do not vant to lose you. I don't vant ze money or ze cottage. I just vant you! I love you! S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît!"  
Harry looked on in complete disbelief while Bill carefully removed Fleur from around himself. Harry felt terrible for her. More so, he could not believe any of the things he was hearing. Then he took notice to something that really upset him. Ginny was trying to conceal the smile that was slowly forming at the corners of her mouth. Ron recaptured Harry's attention when kept things going with even more questions while everyone else was trying to process what was going on. Ignoring that Fleur was knelt down on the floor sobbing uncontrollably into her hands and begging for Bill to not do this.

"Who the hell could you possibly leave her for?" Ron asked. "There's no one better for you."

"A member of my pack who the moons determined is meant to be my mate for life," he answered with a hint of annoyance before waving towards the door. "Come here, my love."

Ron's eyes grew wide on anger when Bills mate walked into the room. "Lavender?" Ron shouted. "You're with my ex girlfriend, Bill? ... Wait a minute, you're alive, Lavender?"

Bill answered before she could. "As I have accepted what I am and I have chosen to live with the pack and live by their ways. I've never been happier. I found out she was meant to be my mate when in my first transformation with our pack, she was the first one who was compelled to hunt with me. Our leader says that means that we are soul mates. You will have to accept that, Ron. I'm sorry you and Fleur are hurt."

Fleur grabbed Bill's arm as he was turning around. She stared into his eyes with tears streaming from hers. " S'il vous plaît?"

He again removed her hand from his arm and whispered again, "I'm sorry, Fleur."

"Bill!" she shouted. " S'il vous plaît? Can I just kiss you, one last time? S'il vous plaît?" she begged.

Harry held back his own tears when Bill looked at Lavender as she closed her eyes and nodded at Bill. Fleur held his shoulders and kissed him as passionately and sorrowfully as she could. Harry, unlike everyone else in the room, knew that both of those emotions could ever be put into a kiss at the same time. Harry's heart broke further when he saw that Bill was rolling his eyes and not kissing her back. Once Fleur broke the kiss, she fell to her knees crying. Harry rushed over to comfort her, much to Ginny's chagrin.

When Bill looked up, Ron punched him jaw. "You bastard! You knew she was a Werewolf! You convinced her to fake her death just so she-" he was cut off from making further accusations when Lavender grabbed and threw him effortlessly across the room. She stood over him growling when Bill pulled her behind himself.

"Goodbye, everyone. Whether you believe it or not, I do love you all," were the last words Bill spoke before he put put his hand on Lavenders back and left the Burrow.

There was a sorrowed silence in the room. Harry placed his hand on Fleur's back and she threw her arms around him with her face face buried into his shoulder. The only sound that could be heard was Felur sobbing into Harry's shoulder. They all sat to process the information they had just been given and the events that took place. Percy got up to leave. Molly and George stopped him.

"You aren't seriously going to the Ministry are you?" Molly demanded to know.

"Yes I am, actually," Percy replied.

Harry glared up at him but George spoke first. "You're really going to be reporting our brother for being a werewolf?"

Percy glared back offended. "I am going to make certain that does _not_ happen! Our family has been through enough," he answered and stormed off outside to apparate.

"That damn, Bill," Ron muttered.

Harry glared up at him. "You're still bothered about that when Fleur has just had her heart broken worse than you ever had? You haven't even spoken or thought about Lavender since the war!"

"You don't know that, Harry!"

"You have done nothing but whine about losing Hermione and being a victim! Stop and consider the feelings of someone else for once in your selfish existence!"

Harry didn't know where this was all coming from. Only that he was upset that no one but him was worried about Fleur. His attention returned to her when she began whispering, "I can't go back 'ome. Not zayer. Not Zayer. Eets not 'ome anymore. Not anymore."

He turned her head towards him so she would look at him. "Fleur, I understand that you don't want to return to Shell Cottage. I can put you up at Grimmauld Place until you know what you want to do."

"I don't think so, Harry!" Ginny shouted.

Harry looked up at Ginny taken aback. "Excuse me?" he asked with anger and confusion in his tone.

"You are not putting her up in our home. I don't want her there."

Harry removed Fleur's arms from around him and stood up while she watched him still sobbing. "How in the hell is that your decision at all, Ginny?"

Ginny held her arms out. "Seeing as we're together and you're offering to put up Phlegm in our home, I'd say it's my decision too."

Harry let out a grunt and rolled his eyes frustrated. "We are _not_ married and you have chosen to live here at the Burrow. Therefore Grimmauld Place is _my_ home. Just _mine_. Meaning that no part of this is _your_ decision at all. I will put up whoever I choose in _my_ home."

Ginny rolled her eyes this time. "We might as well be married so we should start acting like it."

"I can not believe you're doing this again right now. She needs all of the friends she has. Once again you're saying that we should start 'acting married,' just so you can get your way," Harry shouted.

"I never liked her. I merely tolerated Phlegm for the sake of my brother."

"Do _not_ call her that!"  
"Harry, that's not like you to yell at Ginny like that," Molly scolded.

"Why are you more concerned about her than the fact that we just lost our brother?" Ron added.

"I'm still trying to make sense of what just happened with Bill," he replied. "Where you just lost your brother, Fleur just lost her husband or don't you care?"

"Why are you more concerned about her? We're your friends. Your family, Harry!" Ron scolded.

"Fleur is my friend too. I am allowed to be concerned about a hurting friend!"

Ginny sighed. "You've never had the greatest judgment when it comes to your friend selection."

"Relationships either apparently," he replied.

With that he took Fleur's hand, pulled her out the door with him and apparated with her at the corner of the yard. He guided Fleur through the wall and to Grimmauld Place. Once in the door, Harry quickly changed the wards to keep out Molly, Ron and especially, Ginny. He did not want any of them following him and knew all of them would try and justify what Ginny said. When he was done, he discovered that Fleur had cried herself to sleep on the couch in the study. He summoned a blanket and covered her up. He decided he would get her set up with her room in the morning then retrieve her belongings from Shell Cottage. That gave him the rest of the night to prepare himself for the impending disaster that would be coming afterward. He planned to go to the Burrow to have a discussion with the Weasley's about what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I did not realize how big of a following this pairing has. Some of the things mentioned about the Veela effect on Fleur's behavior are views of my own. Not JKR. Thought it would be cool to explore. Sorry it took so long to update.  
Reviews bring faster updates ;)***

The next morning Harry found himself waking up at the dinning room table and that his tea had gone cold. He didn't remember falling asleep. He only remembered reflecting on the prior days events and being angered by how little Ron seemed to care at about what happened to Fleur. He was angrier by how Ginny not only ecstatic about it but how she tried to tell him what he was and wasn't allowed to do with his own home. He checked his timepiece and saw that it was seven in the morning. He had only slept for three hours.

It never failed. He had been so used to being up at seven in the morning for his job that his body was programmed to be up at that time. He poured out his tea and put the cup in the sink before going to the study to check on Fleur. When he stepped up to the doorway, she was still sleeping on the couch and clutching the blanket that he had put over her after she cried herself to sleep. Harry sighed while looking at her. He could not imagine what Fleur was going through mentally or emotionally.

It was one thing to break up with someone but this was different. She had loved someone so much that she wanted to be with them and only them for the rest of her life. Something Harry had not yet felt strong enough for anyone to want to do. He quietly cast a charm to remove the puffiness from around her eyes and turned to leave the room. He stopped when he heard her whisper his name.

He turned back around, "Morning, Fleur."

She sat up but was still looking at the floor. "Merci for being zer for me last night, Harry. Merci. I just can't believe still zat zis is real. I love Bill so much. 'Ow will I ever get through zis?"

Harry sat down next to her as he put his hand on her back. "One day at a time, Fleur. That's how. I'll be right here with you every step of the way. I'm here for you."

Fleur's posture stiffened and she took Harry's hand in hers and looked into his eyes. When her silvery blond hair seemed to have dimmed and her dark blue eyes did not move. " 'arry, I appreciate zat you are willing to do zat but I 'ave to ask zat you don't... parce que je ne peux pas contrôler la partie veela de moi en ce moment surtout quand je suis aussi déprimé," she began but was cut off by Harry.  
"I don't have a clue what you just said. You're speaking French and I don't know that language."

Her eyes widened a moment. "Merde. Je suis désolé. 'old on," she said and picked her wand and waved it between them. "Traduire."

"I said that because I can not control the Veela part of me right now especially when I am this depressed and may not be aware of some of the things I might do. I don't want it to affect you the way Veela tends to do to men. I would prefer you not be around me until I feel better. The only time I would like for you to even be in the same area as me is if and when I come to you for something. It's more for your benefit than my own. Please understand," she explained.

Harry nodded and then looked confused. "What the devil? I can understand you so clearly all of a sudden."

"Yes, I cast a translation charm. It's just easier for me to speak in French right now because I can't concentrate on my English. Since this charm is one of my specialties, you will be able to understand the French language for the next two weeks. That's how long I am able to make it last. So every two weeks I will need to recast it until I can properly speak English again," she answered with her accent remaining.

Harry said, "Ah. Well, thank you." He took a moment. "Though I understand very little about Veela, I will respect your request. So before we remain separated here, let me show you to your room and I'll bugger off after that."

"That would be great, Harry. This couch was not very comfortable," she replied with a weak chuckle.

Harry helped her stand up and lead her to the door at then end of the hallway on the third floor. Fleur opened the door and was surprised by how much larger the room was compared to the others she had seen. There was a bed with a queen sized mattress and fresh sheets and a door lead the a bathroom and shower. It was more room than Fleur really needed but Harry wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He was content being in Sirius's old room.

"Thank you, Harry. Are you sure you don't mind me being in this rather large room?"

He shook his head and waved off the question. "It's fine. I promise. I know it's rather large but there is an excellent view from out of the window. You can see the field and the pond that's not far from here."

She looked at the window and gave him a weak smile. "Again, thank you."

"Well, I'm going to go take care of the a few things including bringing your belongings from Shell Cottage."

"Thank you for doing that. Can you do one more thing for me when you get my things?" she asked.

What's that?"

"The deed to the cottage is in my desk there in the top drawer on the left. It has paperwork with it to sign it over to a new owner. Please take that to Gringotts so" it can be taken care of."

Harry chuckled nervously. "I'll make sure that happens. That is one of the places I need to go anyhow. I'll be back late so whatever you need or want, Kreacher can get for you or you can get yourself. Food, drinks, books whatever you want."

She nodded in agreement and he apparated away without another word. He appeared in front of Shell Cottage. When he arrived, what was left of Bill's belongings were packed in trunks and boxes that sat in the front room with, "Donate," written on them. Harry immediately went to the desk that had a flower with the letter D engraved in the middle of it. He opened the top left drawer, pulled out a manila envelope that was sealed in wax with Fleur's family crest pressed in it. It was the only thing in there so he knew he had the documents.

Harry stuck the envelope inside coat as he made his way to the master bedroom. All that was left were the linen on the bed and Fleur's belongings and clothing. He summoned all of the empty suitcases and trunks and used the packing charm on everything in the room before going from room to room. Repeating the process each time. Once the suitcases and trunks were in a pile of their own, opposite Bills, in the front room, he sat on the pile and apparated it all back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry used the Sonorous Charm from the bottom of the stairs. "Fleur, your belongings are in the study!" he shouted and apparated again to Diagon Alley.

Pulling his hood over his head, Harry made his way to the bank. He was anxious and uncomfortable about going to Gringitt's as he always was whenever he went there after the war had ended. Even though the Ministry had paid off the debt he owed as a thank you, Harry always felt responsible for how many goblins were killed by the Death Eaters. Regardless, he promised Fleur he would drop off her documents and he was a man of his word. That and he needed to make an adjustment to his account. With a deep breath, he entered.

Once in the bank he approached the first available goblin.

"Welcome to Gringott's, my name is Dagos. How may I be of service?" the goblin asked in his high raspy voice.

"Good morning, Dagos, I am Harry Potter."

Dagos looked down his pointed nose at Harry. A hint of curiosity and possibly resentment in his look.

"Harry Potter. To what do we owe to today's visit?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Today's visit will be brief. I am here to drop off some documents on behalf of Fleur Delacour and make a transfer of assets."

Dagos nodded. "Very well. Miss Delacour is one of our finest curse breakers and sentg word you may be coming on her behalf. 'Tis a shame what has happened between her and Bill Weasley. Please give me the documents." Harry handed him the envelope and he sorted through them before putting them into a tray that Harry assumed, was to go onto the next goblin to continue the process. "As for the transfer of assets, how much are you transferring and to where will you be transferring it to?" Dagos croaked.

"Everything Bill Weasley transferred to my vaults I would like transferred to Fleur Delacour."

Dagos looked at him curiously again. "A noble gesture. If that is what you would like, please sign this parchment, leave a drop of blood and we'll see it done," he said and handed Harry the parchment and a quill.

Harry reached up and took the parchment from the goblin. After pricking his finger and leaving a drop of blood on it, he signed it and handed it back. Before he turned around, Dagos got his attention again. "There was a note left for you by Bill Weasley regarding those assets you just transferred."  
Harry took the note from him and it simply said;

"You may wonder why I gave an amount of assets from my vault to you. There is no other reason than I always considered as one of my brothers and I loved you as such. Do what you will with the money though I hope you use some of it. Knowing you and your caring nature, you have probably already given it to Fleur. Never be afraid to treat yourself though, Harry. Thank you for not refusing it outright. Until we meet again,  
Bill Weasley."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt for not keeping a couple of galleons but knew he was already well off. He justified that Fleur needed it more than he ever would.

"Thank you for your assistance, Dagos. Have a pleasant day."

He left the bank while the Goblin sat slightly taken aback. With that, Harry apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole. The moment he was not looking forward to. It was time to talk to the Weasleys about last night. With another deep breath he went to the door and knocked as a breeze blew across his face. He felt that something was going to make things different after today. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and looked at him surprised.

"Harry, why did you knock? You know you can just come in."

"Not today. I need to speak with Ron, Ginny and Arthur."

Mrs. Weasley paled. "Oh bugger, not again," she took a deep breath, "Well, come in. Come in."

As Harry stepped inside he saw Ginny and walked passed her without acknowledging her. Leaving Molly shocked. Not only was whatever this is serious, he was definitely worked up over it. Ron looked up from the couch and was taken aback. Ginny was noticeably still sour about the day before.

"Harry, what are you doing here, mate?" Ron asked.

Molly and Ginny entered the room and sat down on the couch next to Ron. Harry was startled when he saw Arthur was quietly sitting in his chair eating his lunch. He was glad though because this issue pertained to him too. He paced back and forth while they intently watched him. Harry worked up his Gryffindor Courage and addressed them.

"I want to discuss with you all, what happened yesterday."

"We were all shocked about Bill. We didn't mean to not check on you, Harry and see how you were taking it," Molly replied.

Harry squeezed his eyes closed and sharply inhaled. "No, that isn't what I'm talking about."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Merlin's beard! You're _still_ on about that? Shouldn't you be addressing that with me in private and not in front of the family?"

"That is not what this is about," Harry snapped.

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked and her eyes widened in realization. "It's about Phlegm, isn't it?"

"_Don't_, call her that!" he growled. "And yes this _is_ about that and Fleur, Ginny!"

"What do you care? Just because you are considered a part of this family doesn't mean everything pertaining to this family is your business."

Harry looked at her with anger and astonishment. "Do you hear yourself right now? That was the other part of my problem last night, Ginny. Just because you _think_ we're married when we are not, doesn't make what I do with _my_ home, any of _your_ business," he said mockingly. Ginny scowled and looked at the floor. "The main issue is that you were completely thrilled Fleur was hurt and you made sure she heard you express your happiness to her heartbreak. That was not okay. Then you had the gall to lecture me for comforting a friend in need."

"So what? She is someone you were barely around in school or during the war. You barely spoke with her in the last year and half. I never thought of her as an important member of this family. Just the girl my brother was stupid enough to be with."

"She has done more for your family than you give her credit for. Especially how she kept _all_ of you together and hopeful when Bill was hurt and even after the war she helped you all stay together. She helped George cope with losing Fred. She tried to help you with that too and the emotional problems afterward but you wouldn't let her. Don't you _ever_ say such things again, Ginny!  
"I'll say whatever I want. Not my fault you can't accept the truth. She hasn't done anything for me or even tried. I haven't needed her help or wealth."

Harry let out an angry chuckle. "Right. Yet you were only more than happy to allow her to use her status as a Tri Wizard Champion and her families status in France to sponsor you so you could get on with the Hollyhead Harpies."

"So you know a little bit about her and the one thing she did for me. Doesn't mean you know her enough to call her a real friend."  
"I have gotten to know her a lot more in the last year and a half and she is and will always be one of my friends. You criticizing it and trying to make me feel bad for my friendship with her has worn thin and it is quite honestly, pissing me off!"

His point was loud and clear now with the language he was beginning to use. It wasn't obvious to everyone though when Ron stood up. "Oh yea? Well you're supposed to be my best mate and you weren't at all concerned that I was betrayed by my own brother? Where was your concern for me you prat?"

"For the last time, no one betrayed you. Sure you didn't know whether or not Lavender was alive however you never once bothered to even try to find out if she was. And I'll bet my entire vault that you were only considering reaching out to her so you could shag her a few times only to see if you could get over Hermione and then be done with her while you move on to someone else."

Ron's cheeks turned pink and he sat down and looked away. "You used to always tell me after they got married, that Fleur wasn't so bad and that you were glad Bill chose her. Why did you just walk over her Ron? You didn't care she was right there. You looked at her and didn't do anything. Was your bruised ego really that much more important than someone you have called your friend?"

"I mean, you were already doing what you always do as if it's you're job and comforting her hurt feelings while I handled my business. That's how it's always been. Why are your knickers suddenly in a twist over it now? " Ron asked as if insulted.

Harry snorted. "My knickers are in a twist because you always call yourself a friend to someone until things don't go your way or your ego is more important! I am sick of it. It's not a job to comfort a friend who is hurting. It is what an_y_ friend should do. Meaning you too. You never do that. You never have because you're always too important."

Harry then stepped as close as he could and still see both of the siblings at the same time. "I never thought I'd say this but I can't even stand to look at either of you right now. Tell me Ginny, if you were willing to treat Fleur that horribly when she did nothing wrong to you, what would happen to me if I were to break up with you Ginny? Or Ron, what if I had sided with Hermione when she broke up with you?"

"It's different for us when it comes to you, Harry," Ron replied.

"No! No it is not!" Harry shouted. "I am merely considered a member. Of the family Fleur was actually a part of. Do _any_ of you bloody care how much she loves every one of you?"

When he saw Ginny rolled her eyes and Ron looked away, Harry shook his head. "Bloody disgusting."

"Dad didn't bother with her either," Ginny pointed out. "He wasn't even here. He just took off.".

Harry turned to him wanting answers. Arthur sighed when all eyes went on him. "I followed Bill and Lavender out the door to make sure that he knew _I _respect his decision and still love him as much as I was saddened that he left Fleur. It turned into a conversation that lead to me being apparated with him. I met his pack and saw where is now staying. I had hoped that everyone was being kind to and helping Fleur. When I returned I was going to check on her, only to find out that you, Ron and Ginny fought and Molly was very angry that you had blocked them from entering your home."

"Why did you do that, Harry. I don't understand," Molly chimed in.  
Harry scoffed. "For a couple of reasons. You would have made Fleur false promises such as Bill getting over this and returning to her. The other thing you would have done was try to make me feel guilty for what I said to Ginny. You would have tried to get me to ignore Fleur and go talk to Ginny. Neither myself nor Fleur need such nonsense right now."

Molly went to protest but was cut off by Arthur. "You would have done just that and you know it. Please don't make this worse by insisting you wouldn't have."

"How could I have done that when I don't even know what he said to her. When I came back to the room, Ginny wouldn't say anything," Molly replied.

Ginny scoffed. "I told him the truth and told him my wishes. I told him that I don't want Fleur being put up at Grimmauld Place. He's been on this about how it's not our home. That it's just his because we aren't married. And then to hurt me he said he has bad taste in relationship too."

Molly looked at him horrified. "That was a horrible thing to say, Harry. I know you were upset about Fleur but that's no reason to talk to Ginny like that."

"What I do with Grimmauld Place is my business and my business only. It's my home. Ginny has no right telling what to do with it or who I can or can not be friends with. When she told me I have poor taste in friends, I didn't tell her I have poor taste in relationships too, to hurt her. It was a realization."

Ginny stood up and grabbed his arms. "You really did break up with me? You can't! Not over her!"

Harry pushed her hands off. "I am obviously getting nowhere. You know what, with the exception of Arthur and even George, none of you deserved to have Fleur in your lives! You don't deserve to have me in it any longer. I see who you truly are now and I am ashamed! None of you have owned up to what you did wrong or have silently confessed I'm right about what I've said.

The room went silent as they all sat stunned by his words. Harry just glared at them all.

"Not including you, Arthur, I am bloody disgusted by all of you. Tell me a damn good reason now why I shouldn't be."

"Because we love you, Harry. We never meant to upset you. Had Fleur told us she needed someone," Molly tried to respond but Harry cut her off.

"Good bye!"

He stormed out to the apparating point of the yard and disapparated with Ginny trying to follow him. Once back at Grimmauld Place he sat at the bottom of the stairs with his face in his hands. Anger coursed throughout his body. He could not believe how little they really cared about anything but themselves. He also had no idea what had gotten into him as he had never done anything like that before. Now things were changing and all he could do was let it happen.

His attention was quickly drawn away from his thoughts when Fleur hurried past him wearing nothing but a baby blue tank top and a pair of black booty shorts. She said nothing while noticeably forcing herself to not look at him. He took in the sight and then looked away before going to his room. He needed to think and do as Fleur asked and stay away from her. Though now he wished he could talk to her and even have a hug.

"Now I have no family... again and I'm single. Yet strangely, I don't care that I'm single," he said out loud to himself and fell backwards on his bed. "Bloody hell," was all he whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews. It is inspiring. For all of you who added this story to your favorites and or have followed, don't be shy, leave a review. Reviews fuel the muse and bring faster updates.  
Since it's been a bit *Checks bank account* I still don't own anything Harry Potter***

Two weeks had passed since Fleur came to stay with Harry and he had ceased contact with the majority of the Weasley family. During those two weeks, Harry had returned to work and had not seen Fleur. He only caught a glimpse of her the few times Kreacher was walking away after bringing her food. Every so often he could hear Fleur crying and once he heard her screaming the same way that he heard Lavender scream when Ron broke her heart. He couldn't help but to worry about her and at the same time he felt unable to do anything to help her since he had promised to stay away from her until she comes to him.

At the end of the second week, he had come out of the loo from taking a shower and was at the stair case when he heard Fleur call his name. He turned around to acknowledge her and quickly looked away when he saw that she was standing in her doorway wearing only a lilac purple, front clasped push up bra and a matching pair of laced panties. He noticed nothing else as his focus went to the grandfather clock next to him. He let her know he was listening by glancing at her briefly despite how difficult it was to not look at her. He just wanted her to say what she needed so he could be on his way and not have her be upset with him later.

"Yes, Fleur? What's going on?"

Before she said anything, she wave her wand and chanted, "Traduire." After recasting the translation spell and lowered her wand, Fleur sighed and looked Harry over. "I would really like to have the company of my little sister, Gabrielle. I need to see see her. I know she can help me through this and be a better guest. Could you open the wards for her?"

Harry nodded. "I can do that. When would you prefer to have her here?"

"Today if possible?" she answered and leaned against the door from with an arm over her head. Caressing the door frame with her hand

Harry's eyes went wide and he looked down again. "Give me um... well... I'll have the wards opened to her in five minutes," he stammered and made his way back down the stairs.

Within no time after getting downstairs, he had adjusted the wards so that Gabrielle Delacour could arrive with little problem and made sure to disable the security at the front door. He also sent Kreacher to meet her and reveal Grimmauld Place. Given the time it was, Harry decided to start cooking lunch. Hopefully it would be done before Gabrielle arrived since he preferred to cook the muggle way.

To his chagrin, Gabrielle arrived While he was ten minutes into cooking when he heard the resounding bang of the front door closing. He then heard her trip over the Troll Foot umbrella holder.

"_I need to either move or throw that bloody thing out,_" he thought to himself.

Gabrielle walked into the kitchen and as soon as he had a moment, she ran up and hugged him tight. He hugged her back with a smile. He had only seen her twice since Bill and Fleur got married, He always liked her as he recalled the long and in depth conversations he had with Gabrielle the last couple of times he saw her. Conversations that he ranked as some of his favorites with someone not Hermione. After they released their hug, Gabrielle looked at what he was cooking and was impressed.

"How did you know Fleur likes Cassoulet?" she asked,

Harry did a double take while looking at Gabrielle. "I can understand you too."

Gabrielle giggled. "Fleur obviously cast her translation charm. It works for you to understand the language not just the person. So while it is active, you will understand the French language."

Harry nodded and raised his eyebrows then remembered she asked a question. "To answer the question you asked, I went over to Shell Cottage on Fleur's birthday last year and it's what she cooked. She said it was her favorite. Thought I would cheer her up by making it for her."

Gabrielle sighed. "How is she? Aside from being depressed?"

Harry shrugged. "I quite honestly am clueless. Today is the first time in two weeks I have seen her. She asked me to stay away from her until she came to me. Something about not being able to control her Veela," he trailed off before continuing. "As matter of fact, the day after, I had just come back here after having it out with Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny, and your sister walked past me wearing a low cut tank top and the shortest shorts I have ever seen on a girl. As if it didn't matter I was here, Then today when she opened her bedroom door to ask me to grant you permission through the wards, she was wearing nothing but her undergarments and seemed to be making a sensual pose." he replied with confusion in his tone.

Gabrielle's head dropped for a moment and then she looked back at Harry with a serious expression. "She's not wrong. I hope you are grateful she did that, Harry. I am also glad to see you definitely didn't stay around her too long or look at her for very long either time you saw her."

His look turned curious and he raised his eyebrows. "Why is that? Could you please help me to understand?" he asked and handed a cup of coffee that he just finished brewing for them.

Gabrielle sat down with the mug of coffee in her hand. "As with anyone, she is depressed after having her heart and soul broken by Bill, the way she did. When anyone with a quarter or more Veela in them is hurt that bad, the Veela part of us becomes uncontrollable and it also makes us _want_ to seduce the nearest partner to us that isn't a blood relation."

"So it's not like your normal appeal?"

"No. Our standard appeal makes every potential partner instantly attracted to us when they merely look at us. When our spirits are broken, the Veela causes us to want to get satisfied until we forget about it."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked and sat down with his tea.

She took a moment to think about how to word her answer. "Basically, the Veela makes us desperately want to have the depression baisered out of us." Harry made it too obvious with his facial expression that he was trying to figure out what that word meant as he took a drink of his tea. "Otherwise... Um... As you all say here in England, the Veela causes us to desperately want to get shagged until the depression goes away."

In surprise he spit out his tea and coughed a little bit. "Merlin's beard," Harry whispered.

Gabrielle put her hand on his arm. "We aren't aware of the fact that we are being that seductive when we go through this. We don't know that we might be saying something or acting in that manner or even if we are wearing something a potential partner would consider sexually appealing or giving off that we want it," she gave him a moment to process and continued. "Before you ask, we risk too much if we give in and act on the desire while in this state. While like this, the Veela is stronger than magic. If it is a male partner, any form of contraception is useless except for having the partner try to not spill inside of us. It's because we lose all control over our senses. Even our common sense is non existent during those times."

Harry was in shock at what he heard. "I feel horrible that she is going through this. That she had no choice but to have no interaction with the person nearest to her. I can't even imagine how difficult that has to be. To have to do that whenever you get depressed in this way."

"This level of depression usually only happens when we get a broken heart or have a really badly hurt emotionally. That is how I came to exist," she replied.

He closed his eyes to ignore what she just told him. "Well, thank you for explaining all of that to me, Gabrielle. It certainly makes sense of everything going on that I told you about."

"I'm glad I could help you understand better." There was a brief uncomfortable silence. "So, I would like to help you finish cooking and go talk to my sister."

"Oh, by all means," Harry happily replied and moved to the side to make room for her at the stove.

Gabrielle took over cooking the meats while Harry prepared the sides, tea and coffee as they chit-chatted about their preference of cooking the Muggle way. Gabrielle also caught Harry up on how things had been for her since the Tri-Wizard tournament. He was pleased to hear that she was one of the top students at Beauxbatons and was planning on becoming a healer. Harry was impressed with how Gabrielle had not only set goals for herself but was actively pursuing more than one of them. Including looking for a job.

"So tell me, Harry, what are you doing for a job? Did you become an Auror?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "No actually. I took some time off after the war instead. Then nine months ago I went to work with George Weasley at his joke shop after Ron left. I work there part time a few days a week. As of recently, a couple of our old classmates began working there too to help him on the days his wife Verity, can't make it in due to her pregnancy."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I thought he was dating the Angelina Johnson from Wimbourne Wasp's, Quidditch team."

"They broke up. It was mutual but still rough for both of them. She admitted to George that she was dating him to try and keep what little reminder she had left of Fred and George admitted he was never very much into the relationship. George started dating Verity a few months later and they got married just before Christmas."

"I am happy for George. I really am. Fleur never kept up with me about him. I also never really asked but I always liked him."

There was a few more moments of silence while they finished cooking. Gabrielle made up and took the plates for herself and Fleur before she turned to Harry.

"Thank you for allowing me to come here and be with my sister. It means more than you know."

He waved her off. "I would never come between family. I'm just glad she'll start feeling better now that she's able to spend time with you. You're more than welcome to stay here as for as long as Fleur will be here."

Gabrielle kissed him on the cheek and made her way up the stairs after Harry told her what room Fleur was in. Once he heard the door close, he sat down at the table with his Cassoulet. While he ate, he remained lost deep in thought about what Gabrielle had just explained to him. He was now definitely thankful for what Fleur did. At the same time he was slightly frustrated that she didn't explain it or write a note explaining it. He knew it wasn't her fault but he was still frustrated.

When he finished eating he thought about how Fleur and Gabrielle were upstairs talking while he now had no one to such a thing with.  
"Bloody hell I feel lonely right now," he admitted out loud to himself.

For the first time in a long time, he wanted to socialize. He went upstairs, changed his clothes from his white shirt and lounge pants to a red, long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks and his converses and then summoned Kreacher. A second later the House Elf appeared.

"Master Potter call for Kreacher?"

"Yes. I am going to the Three Broomsticks for a while. Can you please tell Fleur and Gabrielle that if they need me for anything to please send you or a patronus," he instructed the House Elf while putting on his coat.

"Of course, Master Potter," Kreacher replied.

Harry then put on his fedora and apparated to front entrance of the Three Broomsticks. He lowered his fedora further over his face and with a deep breath, entered the tavern. Upon entering, he looked up to see a blond haired gentleman waving him over to where they were. He realized it was Neville Longbottom. Harry smile and greeted Neville with a hug. They ordered butter beers and sat down.

"Neville, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

Neville smiled. "Doing great, mate. I just bought a home here in Hogsmeade Village that me and my love and I will be moving into before I start m new job when school is back in session here soon."

Harry nodded. "That's wonderful Neville. Where will your job be at?"

He sat up straight and excitedly answered, "Professor Sprout retired at the end of last year. I've been hired by Headmistress McGonagall as the new Herboligy teacher."

"That is great, Neville! Congratulations," Harry replied and with a friendly slap on Neville's shoulder.

Neville smiled and they clanked their bottles together and took a drink. "So, I heard Fleur Delacour is staying with you."

Knowing that was a statement and not a question, Harry shrugged. "That is correct. She is no longer with Bill Weasley. She feels she can't back to the home they shared and the Burrow is out of the question. There was only one other place for her to go to have a place for her belongings and a roof over her roof head. I am more than happy to have taken her in."

Neville smiled. "That's what I have always loved about you, Harry. You always unselfishly help your friends who are in need and ask for nothing."

"The few true friends I have I will do what I can to help them so that they don't up poorly. I hate to see that and will prevent it if I can."

Neville put a hand of Harry's shoulder. "I miss being around you regularly, mate. You always made me strive to make myself better. If you were to get a job at Hogwarts, it be more homely."

Harry looked at him and cocked his head to the side. "What did you say?"

"Homely," Neville repeated. "Hogwarts is practically my home. You always helped make it feel as such..."

Harry unintentionally tuned Neville out while thought about what he just said and it stuck with him. His thoughts went to Fleur and it all came together. "Fleur needs to go home," he whispered out loud. The bets way, the only way that Fleur could properly get over this was to go home. He would discuss it with Gabrielle first and then bring it up with Fleur. Her Veela appeal be damned. He suddenly felt bad when he remembered Neville was still talking.

"Thanks to you, I had the courage to ask her on a date and we've been together since," Neville finished saying when Harry quickly turned to him. Startling him.

"Neville, thank you. You're a genius! Sorry to cut this short but I must be on my way."

Neville was baffled. "Um... Thank you? Get home safe, mate," he replied and hugged Harry.

Harry hugged him back and left a Galleon on the counter before he left. When he got home, he rushed in and was disappointed to find a note from Gabrielle on the dinning table.

"_If you are reading this, I took Fleur to the muggle establishment, Harrod's. We'll be back late. I apologize for having to tell you this way but I can not cast a patronus and Fleur of course is no position to do so. We didn't want to wake Kreacher over it either. If you aren't awake when we get back, I will chat with you tomorrow and I would really like to cook breakfast for everyone tomorrow._"

Suddenly the front door closed and he looked over that direction. Gabrielle and Fleur walked in through the entrance. He smiled when he saw that Fleur was not only clothed in a beautiful blue Pea coat, black designer jeans and knee high wedge heeled boots but that she was giggling and smiling. His heart raced when she turned and saw him. Her smile became nervous for a moment but she still waved to him in greeting and avoided eye contact. He at least understood why now. He waved back and said nothing. Gabrielle noticeably released a breath she was holding as he noticed that she looked nearly drained of energy.

She nodded to Harry and slowly followed Fleur up the stairs. She was definitely exhausted. More than she should have been. They didn't know he overheard their brief conversation.

"You were right, Gabby. I really did need this."

Gabrielle grunted. "Don't call me that. I hate that nickname."

Fleur giggled. "I forgot that muggles do have some sense of fashion. Not as pretty as we have back at home though. At least they look good."

"Remember when you were still in school, Fleur and we would go out every weekend you were home?"

Fleur sighed. "I do miss that. I fear that I am stuck here in London until everything is settled. I would love to go home though even if it is just for a visit. Maybe some day soon."

The door closed and Harry grunted in determination. "Oh, I will take care of that." Immediately he sat down and wrote a note to Gabrielle.

"_Dear whoever is reading this, I went back out. I had to make a trip to Gringott's and need to speak with someone at the Ministry. Both of you please be up in the morning and waiting at the dinning table. I wish to speak with you. I understand the concern but I have made this choice. I have also left a Replenishing Potion for Gabrielle. She looks beyond exhausted. I shall be back in time to cook dinner._"

No sooner than he set the note down, he apparated to Diagon Alley to begin his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

***Apologies for the later than usual update. I just became a home owner for the first time so I have been busy moving and settling in. Here is the next chapter. I apologize that it is short. I promise this won't happen often. Bi-Weekly updates will return soon. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story, added to your favorites and reviewed. You are awesome!***

After Harry returned from the Ministry, he found the replenishing potion was gone and a note with a reply from Gabrielle.

"_Thank you for the replenishing potion. I do in fact need it. It is difficult using my Veela powers to keep Fleur's as at bay as I could while we were out. The offer for cooking dinner is appreciated but we ate a late lunch while we out. We will be waiting for you in the morning after I cook breakfast."_

Harry shrugged and went upstairs. "I guess that'll be the better time to go over everything. Will give us more time at least," he thought to himself before going to bed.

The next morning he came downstairs wearing black jeans and his favorite black hoodie. The smell emitting from the dining room pleasantly filled his nostrils and made his stomach rumble. He walked into the dining room to find Fleur and Gabrielle setting the table. He took a seat across from them as Gabrielle served the food. He was grateful when he saw that there was coffee ready for him. He grabbed the creamer and sugar and smiled at the girls.

Gabrielle returned his smile and said, "Good morning, Harry. Breakfast is ready. I hope you like it. It took me a while to make enough of it. The book I read it in said it's popular in America," she greeted and placed a plate full of food in front of him.

"Fantastic," he replied and turned to Fleur. "Good morning, Fleur. How are you today?"

Fleur smiled at him and replied. "I'm starting to feel better. Yesterday really helped and Gabby really helped by letting me talk to her about everything."

Gabrielle glared at her sister and threw a coaster at her. "Don't call me that."

Harry chuckled to himself. At that moment, Gabrielle was reminding of Tonks. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment and then focused on the plate of food in front of him. It was filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and biscuits. Without another word they tucked in. Harry finished his coffee while he waited for the sisters to finish eating. When they were done he stood up.

"First off, that was a lovely breakfast, Gabrielle," he said and she nodded her thanks. "I went out last night and had a drink with a friend at the Three Broomsticks. He said something that made me think. I also don't want to keep any secrets or lie to you, I overheard the two of you talking on your way up the stairs last night. Then my mind was made up. I also had to do a couple of other things first," he finished.

"What would that be, Harry?" Fleur asked curiously. Gabrielle sat next to her intently waiting to hear what his decision was.

"I really do hope you'll forgive me, Fleur but I went and spoke with both the Ministry of Magic and with Galzoz, the Head Goblin in charge at Gringotts about your job and about severing any loose ends that are keeping you here in England and it went favorably."

Fleur quickly stood up and shouted almost angrily, "What did you do, Harry?"

He took a deep breath. "I had the sale of Shell Cottage pushed through and completed, all of the items and properties that you no longer want that belonged to Bill, has been sold and you have been transferred."

Gabrielle and Fleur shouted, "What?" and Fleur stepped around the table in front of Harry. "You had me transferred? So now I have to start over somewhere else and for what? Why wouldn't you talk to me about this first?" She shouted.

"Because where they're transferring you is where I decided to take you. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I decided I am escorting you to where you need to," he was interrupted.

"Where would that be, Harry? You just decided you're going to take me somewhere and try and romance me so soon after my marriage was ended?" She shouted.

Harry held his hands up. "No, nothing like that. I've had you transferred where it is I want to escort you to."

"And where would that be then?" Fleur asked and crossed her arms.

He took a step back and another deep breath. "Home. Your home. France."

Fleur's jaw dropped as she looked at him in disbelief. Even Gabrielle was taken aback.

"There's nothing keeping you here anymore. The Ministry approved the travel and," he was interrupted again.

Without warning, Fleur held his face in her hands and kissed him. She also quickly released him and took a step back. Gabrielle grimaced and Harry was unsure what to think. Fleur silently cursed. She went towards the door embarrassed.

"I am so sorry, Harry. Thank you though. Thank you so much. I am going to go pack. Gabrielle please help me."

The sisters were both suddenly upstairs and Harry was left dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

***I apologize for the long wait. My holiday season starts in October as I work for haunted houses. I am working on getting back to regular updates. The restaurant mentioned is made up.***  
Harry remained dumbfounded by the kiss that Fleur planted on him. It was sudden and unexpected. He was glad that she wasn't mad at him for what he did for her. He touched his lips and then went to his room to pack a suitcase for the trip. He kept thinking about the kiss. He eventually told himself that it meant nothing because she was just excited about going home and returned to packing.

Harry cast a Patronus and sent it to George with a message. "George. I'm going to be out of the country for a tick. Escorting Fleur and her sister back to France. I'll let you know when I will be returning."

He finished packing up some time later and was surprised to see an Owl was waiting for him at the window. He opened the window and the Owl lifted it's leg. When Harry took it, the Owl flew away without even a hoot. Harry opened the letter and it was from George.

"Got your message, Harry. Funny you mention France. I'm looking to expand this budding franchise and open stores in new locations. France might just be a wonderful location. So take your time and maybe do some location scouting. A lot of location scouting. If you catch my drift.  
Have fun,  
George."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He was slightly saddened when he remembered why George didn't send a Patronus in return. He finished packing and went to the bottom of the stairs to wait for Fleur and Gabrielle. It wasn't too much longer before the two of them met him at the bottom of the stairs. Fleur was smiling and excited. Gabrielle looked relieved to be going home until Fleur surprised them both.

"Harry, Gabby, I don't want to go back to France just yet," she said.

Harry gasped and Gabrielle rolled her eyes. Fleur continued. "I want to stop in Italy. It's a beautiful place to spend a day or two with some really wonderful shops. There is also a restaurant in Mirto I once ate at when I was on an assignment I want to take you to."

Harry and Gabrielle looked at each other, shrugged and said at the same time, "Great." With that they held the luggage while Fleur wrapped her arms around theirs and apparated. They appeared in front of the restaurant and shrunk their bags with a spell. After that, Fleur had them follow her. She brought them to a restaurant called, Cucina della famiglia Petrisino.

Fleur surprised them again after they went inside and talked to the hostess.  
"Stand per tre dalla finestra sul retro e due menu di vini per favore," she said in Italian.

Harry and Gabrielle stood surprised. Once they were seated Gabrielle couldn't help but to ask, "When did you start speaking Italian, Fleur?"

Fleur giggled. "Gringott's sent to this very town to help one of their oldest customers with an artifact they found in their safe. They only spoke Italian. I thought it would be beneficial and more respectful to learn Italian to communicate instead of the translating charm."

"That is amazing, Fleur," Harry commented.

"Thank you, Harry," she replied. "When you're ready to order, tell me what you want to eat and I will order it for you. Order whatever you like."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "This place seems pricey?"

"Yes," she answered. "And I do insist. This is my gift to you and to Gabby. Her for taking off from school to come help me and you for everything you've done for me. From defending me, to putting me up, to keeping away so that our friendship wouldn't be ruined from meaningless sex. Don't try to tell me I can't pay. I mean it."

His hands went up to indicate he would not argue. Gabrielle just smiled after rolling her eyes. They read the menu's for a little bit longer but were ready when the waiter arrived. Harry ordered the fresh made lasagna, Gabrielle ordered Cappon Magro, Fleur ordered Fiorentina Steak. They all also ordered a basket of Focaccia bread. After Fleur placed their orders, Gabrielle excused herself to go to the bathroom. Leaving Harry and Fleur alone for the first time since he took her in.  
Fleur broke the ice first. "Harry," she began, "Can we talk about that kiss?"

Harry froze for a moment before answering. "Yea. Sure."

"I need to know, Harry. How do you feel about it? About what happened?

He thought for a minute. "It was unexpected for sure. I honest am not sure. It happened in the moment and I just figured you were excited in the moment and thanked me how you saw properly. That's all. I haven't really read much into it."

Fleur released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "That is good. That really was all it was. I am glad you did not kiss me back. I know Gabby explained it, my Veela is still bad. Not as bad as but still a touch out of control. Had I kissed you for longer or had you kissed me back, it would have taken over and we'd be in a position neither of us want to be in because it wouldn't be one we agreed to be in."

Harry nodded. "Well knowing what could happen, I am glad it was a quick kiss. I would rather something like that be a mutual decision," he answered. Fleur didn't expect what he was about to say next. "You keep talking about this, I might start thinking you fancy me," he said with a smirk.

Fleur sat in silence for a moment before Harry started laughing. "I was just teasing you, Fleur. Lighten up a bit."

Fleur lightened up and started laughing. Though the question made her start to wonder. Before long the food arrived to their table just as Gabrielle returned. They tucked into their food silently. Fleur smiled when she saw both Harry and her sister looking at their plates with eyes wide in amazement.

"I've had lasagna before but this is the best damned lasagna I've ever had. Unless it's from here I don't think I could ever eat it again."

Fleur smiled at how innocent and genuine that comment was. Then again, he was in a way, innocent and he was always genuine. She admired that about him. She wasn't sure just how long she was staring at him until Gabrielle kicked her underneath the table. Fleur shook her head and looked at her sister. Gabrielle looked at her like she needed to stop what she was doing. Her eyes moved to Harry who looked confused by the whole situation.  
Awkwardly she looked over at the menu on the wall and back at them.  
"Would you like a delicious dessert?"

Gabrielle's eyes lit up. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"What is it? Harry asked.

Fleur held her finger up to indicate to wait and waved over the waiter. When he stepped up to the table she nodded at him. "Sì. Possiamo prendere una dozzina di cannoli per favore?"

The waiter bowed and answered, "Ovviamente."

"You're in for a treat, Harry," she said. "We're having Cannoli's."

He looked at her curiously. "Okay..."

Gabrielle's jaw dropped. "You've never had one?"

He looked away and shook his head. Fleur giggled that that made him so embarrassed. Before long the Cannoli's arrived. There were twelve all together. Four vanilla, four chocolate and four strawberry.

Harry took the first one and took a bite. Fleur and Gabrielle looked on with anticipation until he looked at the pastry and smiled before shoving the rest into his mouth.

With that they devoured the remainder of the pastries. When they were done and leaving, Fleur giggled again when Harry discreetly left a tip for the waiter since she insisted on paying. Her and Gabrielle exited the restaurant before Harry did. Gabrielle shook her head.

Fleur looked at her sister curiously. "What's that about?"

"I noticed when Harry pocketed his bags, he only pocketed one bag. But he's going to be in France for longer than a few days. He told me. George has him scouting locations for a new joke store."

Fleur smiled vindictively when Harry joined them. He nervously looked at them and asked, "What?" The sisters grabbed him his arms and Fleur brought them to a clothing store. Immediately they had him measured for his sizes and sat him down. He still seemed confused.

"Gabby tells me you only brought one bag for an extended stay in France. That will not due. You need more than that. That's why, we are overhauling your wardrobe," she told him.

"Actually I have plenty," he said but was cut off.

"Nope. The old clothes will not due anymore. We are reinventing you now," Fleur scolded.

Gabrielle shook her head at him to signify that he was going to lose. Harry sighed and smiled. "Very well. If you insist."

Fleur clapped her hands smiled wide before her and her sister ran to the clothing racks. What made her happier was that Harry gave a slight protest but did not argue. He was noticeably appreciative that she wanted to do this for him, unlike Bill. Bill hated when she fussed over him like that and only let her so she would feel better about it. He also never went out of his way to try and fuss over her either.  
Little did Fleur know, Harry was already making plans to repay her and make sure she knew just how much he appreciated what she was doing. It was just a matter of finding the right time to do so. Before he knew it they were returning. Fleur had him stand up and try on several long sleeved silk satin shirts. Ranging from deep purple, to red, to black. Along with regular shirts in the same colors. Gabrielle had him try on vests and coats. For the last bit of clothing they sent him to the fitting room to try on multiple pairs of Italian Wool Flat pants and a couple pairs of jeans.  
When he confirmed they all fit, Fleur had him pick a pair of dress shoes and regular shoes. He even picked out a pair of boots. Happily, Fleur purchased all of it for him. There was one last thing. She had Harry follow her outside. She remembered Bill once made fun of Harry for getting his hair cut the muggle way. She took him to the muggle barber at the end of the village.

"Harry, this is Matteo. He is a barber. He's going to trim your hair and give you shave with a straight blade. Please don't be nervous. He's been doing this for sixty years. I'll be back in a bit."  
Nervously Harry agreed. Fleur met back with her sister and bought herself some more pants and some nice dresses. Gabrielle couldn't hold back anymore.

"Quite the fuss you're making over him."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "He deserves it. After everything he's done. He deserves some pampering and to be fussed over. Ginny never did that for him and Molly only fussed _about_ him. Bill would never let me do it for him. It's nice to be able to do it for someone."

"You don't fancy him do you?" Gabrielle asked with a smirk.

Fleur looked at her offended. "Gabby!" she said harshly. "My marriage _just_ ended a few weeks ago. And besides I barely know him."

Gabrielle smiled. "So if you knew him better you would then?" she teased.

"Gabby, please!" Fleur said and walked away to look at more dresses. She hated to admit it but she kind of was starting to fancy Harry. She brushed it off as a school girl crush after a bad break up.  
Fleur picked out a couple of nice dresses and some winter clothes before they were done shopping. She couldn't just keep wearing her designer going out clothes now could she? Once they left the shop, Harry was approaching.

"How do you feel?" Fleur asked.

"I should be asking you that, shouldn't I? he asked.

"I'm feeling great, Harry."

"I feel really great actually. That was quite relaxing," he said and winced. "Before I forget, I picked this up for you."  
He handed her a bag and she reached into. She pulled out a silver bracelet with diamonds and flowers.

"Harry, thank you so much," she said and hugged him.

"I got something for you too Gabrielle," he said and handed her a bag. Hers was a silver beret with the Beauxbatons crest.

"Thank you, Harry. That's really sweet," Gabrielle said and hugged him too.

Fleur suddenly felt a hint of disappointment. She still appreciated the bracelet but hoped it was just her he got a gift for. That's what she always admired about Harry though. He was always sweet and made it a point to get something for everyone. Even if it was someone's birthday, he made sure everyone got something. Fleur ignored what she was feeling and sighed.

"I'd love to stay here for longer like I thought about but we should go home. I need to see Mama and Papa."

Gabrielle sighed disappointed. "If we must."

Harry exhaled. "Well, thank you for the wonderful day and for... well everything. I'll be finding a hotel once we're in France. Keep in touch huh? " he said and turned to go to the apparating point when Fleur grabbed him by the arm.

"You do not get off that easily, Harry Potter," she said with a grin. "My parents would like to thank you properly. You are coming with us."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you. For your present, I give you an update! Again, I am sorry for the long wait for updates. Working sixteen hours a day at my day job and writing when I can. My shift will go back to normal soon and the regular updates after January. I'm sorry this chapter is short but things will be happening next chapter.  
****There is a contest in this chapter regarding a character. Whoever can guess it first in the reviews will get a write in. There is a character written in from one of my favorite shows. Who is it and what show are they from? Good luck. Now on with the story :)**

Harry unexpectedly landed on his feet in front of a rather nice mansion. He didn't realize that Fleur had just apparated him and Gabrielle. It took him a moment for his stomach to settle. He took a deep breath and stood up straight and found himself in awe of the exterior of the mansion. Fleur then tapped on his shoulder and he turned to face her. Her dark blue eyes and silvery blond hair were more pronounced by the angle the sunlight was hitting her. He took her in and then shook the thought.

"_Stop that, Harry! She's freshly divorced!_" He admonished himself.

"Harry, I need to go over a few things with you real quick. My father is protective of me and Gabby. Even if it is you, he'll be that way at first. Until he is sure of your intentions. He'll also be a bit, awestruck to be meeting you because you are well known even I France. Mama, is a bit rough around the edges. She tends to hold me and Gabby at rather high standards. Too high sometimes. She'll be rough with you but will give you a chance if you just play along. Let them start the first couple of conversations. Even though Bill just divorced me, they might still think you're trying to be with me or Gabby," she said and saw the look on his face. "I know," she finished with a slight annoyance.

"I promise, Harry, that once you are in their favor, they will love you and stop thinking that," Gabrielle added. "And _stop_ calling me, Gabby! I hate that!"

With that, Harry followed the sisters into the mansion. Once inside, they were greeted a man in his mid to late forties who was wearing a black and white suit with his hair slicked back. Fleur was quick to hug him tightly.

"Jean-Philippe," she shouted.  
He hugged her back just as tight. "Bonjour ma douce. tu m'as manqué."

Harry waited until he was given his queue by Gabrielle and nervously stepped into the mansion. He knew the Delacour's were wealthy and it was obvious, they flaunted it. He didn't know what to expect. He followed behind the sisters and Jean-Philippe down a very long hallway. One wall had portraits of Fleur as she aged up. The other side had Gabrielle's. Feeling his nerves getting the better of him, Harry decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What do your parents do exactly?" Harry asked.

Fleur stopped and turned around. "Oh... That is important to know. Papa is the head of the French DMLE just like Kingsley was. Mama, is the Senior Undersecretary to our Minister Of Magic."

Hearing that title mentioned brought flashbacks to Harry and he instinctively held his left hand with his right. Fleur looked at him with curiosity and sadness. She remembered what her now ex husband had told her happened. She gave Harry and a hug and then looked at him sympathetically.

"She's not like that awful woman I heard about who worked your Ministers."

He couldn't help but to have flashbacks to that awful year and those horrid detentions. Fleur's reassurance kind of helped him but he would still need meet Madame Delacour before he could truly be alright. He took another deep breath and nodded to Fleur and continued to follow them down the hallway. He didn't know it but Fleur was concerned that he wouldn't be trusting of her mother and or would not give her a chance due to her title. Bill had told her what Delores Umbridge had done to him and other students and it broke her heart to know her mother shared the same title as that woman. She sighed and hoped he would prove her wrong.

They walked into the living area and Fleur was quickly embraced by a tall man who was older than Jean-Philippe, with black and gray hair and was wearing a gray leisure suite, after he shouted, "My, daughter! So good to see you!"

Harry smiled when he saw how happy Fleur already was just seeing her parents. He was a bit saddened when it hit him that even though it made him happy whenever he would see Mrs. Weasley, it never made him as happy as Fleur was in this moment. He watched next when the man turned and hollered, "Gabrielle, welcome back!"  
Suddenly an older woman with the same silvery-blonde hair as Fleur and Gabrielle walked up with her arms open. "Fleur," she said with a smile and hugged her.  
"I am so sorry, dear daughter. I hoped too that he would have been different from the rest of that family," Harry heard her whisper.

He did not let on that he heard or even knew what she said. He didn't know if they had any idea of the translation charm. So he waited to be acknowledged. Sudden, Monsieur Delacour looked over and his eyes widened. Fleur held up her index finger and walked over to Harry with her wand out. She subtly waved it and muttered, "T_ranslationem Finem._" and leaned closer and whispered, "I am going to recast the charm. Thank you for going along with this." She then waved her wand again and muttered, "_Traduire._" She turned to her father and nodded. "He can understand us now."

Harry was intrigued still by how their accents were still prominent despite how they seemed to be speaking perfect English with the charm active. "You're welcome," he whispered back to Fleur.

Fleur's father walked over with his eyes still wide and a smile on his face. "Hello there," he said and shook Harry's hand. "I am Gustave Delacour. I am the head of the French DMLE," he said but was cut off by his wife..  
"I am Apolline Delacour. I am Fleur and Gabrielle's mother and I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Of Magic here in France," she said and kissed each of Harry's cheeks. "Fleur, who is your friend here?" she said with a look that showed she already knew.

Harry was baffled for a moment as he wasn't used to that kind of a greeting. He gave a slight bow and responded. "I am, Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you both."

Monsieur Delacour's eyes widened further. "Harry Potter? Pleasure to meet you. You and your feats are well known even in France."

Harry took a deep breath but couldn't help his next response. "I hope they don't define me nor be a basis for judgment."

Gustave just laughed. "Certainly not, Harry. You are a friend of my daughters. I would love to get to know you for myself."

Apolline chimed in. "As would I. I remember what you did for Gabrielle at the tournament. I have always hoped to meet you and learn more about you from knowing you. Not from the stories."

"That would be wonderful. Fleur talks fondly of the two of you and I would like to know more about your family," Harry replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, Harry," Gustave said, "How did you end up here at my home with my daughters today."

"Well, Fleur took Gabrielle and I to her favorite restaurant today and did some shopping," Harry answered.

Gustave laughed. "So after she took you to Italy, she decided to bring you here to meet us?" he asked skeptically. "Tell me everything." he said.

"After Bill announced in front of me and his family that he was leaving her, she came and stayed with me..." Harry answered and was cut off when Gustave's eyes grew wide and he stepped closer while Apolline pulled Fleur away for her to explain what that meant while Gabrielle sat back and watched everything unfold. Harry now kicked himself for how he worded that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There is a contest still going on in this chapter regarding a character. Whoever can guess it first in the reviews will get a write in. There is a character written in from one of my favorite shows. Who is it and what show are they from? Good luck. Now on with the story :)**

As quickly as Apolline had Fleur in the hallway, Gustave was standing almost face to face with Harry and looking down at him. Which wasn't hard since Harry was five feet and eleven inches tall where Gustave Delacour was six feet and two inches tall. Harry was noticeably nervous and slightly intimidated. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked Gustave in the eye. Gustave stared him in the eye much harder.  
"And what do you mean, Fleur 'stayed,' with you?" he asked.

At that same moment Apolline was asking Fleur the same question. "You got divorced and then immediately went and stayed with Harry Potter?"

When Gabrielle realized how tense the situation quickly became, it was no longer amusing to her. She stood up and shouted to get everyone's attention. "STOP!" All eyes were on her. "Let them explain! Please?"

Gustave and Apolline looked at each other and then stood still. Looking at Harry and Fleur, making them uncomfortable.

Fleur cleared her throat and answered before Harry could. "After Bill had blindsided me with the announcement that he had divorced me, I had nowhere to go as I did not want to go back to the cottage and couldn't quite come back here yet. Harry owns a home with multiple rooms so he let me come stay with him."

"She had her own room and my house elf, Kreacher, tended to her," Harry chimed in and hinted that he knew about the Veela.

Apolline raised and eyebrow to him and asked, "Why didn't _you_ tend to her yourself?"

Harry looked her over and gave her a stern look. "Because she asked me not to. Not until she came to me. Given the distinct similarities between you and your daughters, I am sure we all know why she asked me to do that or well, not do that and I obliged."

Gustave replied this time. "Perhaps I don't."

"PAPA!" Fleur snapped and stared at him angrily. Her silvery-blond hair was starting to glow. Causing Harry to step back a little bit. Gustave grimaced and looked at Apolline. She shook her head which caused him to look at the floor. "Sorry, Monsieur."

Apolline rolled her eyes and then moved next to her daughter. "Fleur, temper," she said to get her attention. Fleur took a deep breath and calmed down. Her hair quickly lost it's glow and returned to it's silvery-blond. Appoline smiled and nodded at Fleur before turning back to Harry.

"That is very much appreciated that you did that. Not that I do not want to be a Grandmother at some point but I am glad that it wasn't under that circumstance. You are a very noble man, Harry Potter."

Harry blushed at the compliment. "It was nothing. Honestly. Once it was explained I understood completely. I am just glad I could do whatever possible to help make things easier for Fleur. One less thing to worry about right?"

"So modest about it," Gustave commented. "Take the compliment, dear boy. You earned it."

Harry nodded in agreement while still blushing. He turned to Fleur and gave her a hug. "I am glad you are home and I hope you are able to move pass this before too long."

Fleur smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you, Harry. You keep in touch, yes?"

Gabrielle gave him a hug as well and then Apolline spoke up again. "Why are you giving parting words, Harry Potter?"

Harry was slightly taken aback but answered promptly. "Please, just Harry," he began. "Fleur is home and with her family so I thought I would take my leave and let you all catch up and have that time together," he answered.

Apolline smiled as she shook her head. "I don't think so. You will be staying here tonight. We would like to get to know the great, Harry Potter. The new friend to the Delacour family due to your selfless act. And unless you want to see the true persuasive powers of a Half-Veela, you will not say no or argue," she warned him with a stern smile.

Harry glanced at Fleur and Gabrielle. They both gave slight shakes of their heads to tell him not to protest. He let out a defeated sigh. "That would be fantastic."

Apolline smiled and looked at their human servant. "Jean-Philippe, please prepare the dinner table."

Jean-Philippe bowed his head and for some reason his words were not translated by the charm. "Absolument," he replied and walked away to the dinning room.

Gustave grinned and looked at Harry. "I bet you wonder why we have a human servant and not instead of House Elves?" and to his surprise, Harry shook his head. "Well I'll tell you anyway Harry. Jean-Philippe has been like family to me since we were children. He's a squib but it never bothered me. He's also Fleur and Gabrielle's Godfather. And knows a lot about food and cooking. One of his good friends is a muggle chef."

"He's a wizard in the kitchen," Gabrielle joked.

Before long, dinner was prepared and served. When they sat down to eat the dish that night was Pot-au-feu. Harry sat next to Fleur, Gustave and Apolline sat across from them and Gabrielle sat to the left of them. The conversation was pleasant enough while they got to know more about each other. Harry learned that Apolline had worked at the French Ministry since the day after she graduated from Beaubaxtons when she started in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and eventually moved to the Minister Of Magic Support Staff before serving as Madame Undersecretary for nearly twenty years. Gustave went strait to the French Auror Academy. Harry told them about his time at Hogwarts and the things he learned and went through. He said very little to nothing regarding his childhood, if you could call it that, at Number Four, Privet Drive. He then changed the subject to Quidditch and spoke fondly about it. A subject that had Gabrielle asking several questions.

Gustave looked at her quizzically. "Why are you so interested in Quidditch? Your mother and I already told you, you're going to be a healer, Gabrielle. You do not have the time to be playing Quidditch."

Hearing that Harry unknowingly started to crumple his napkin in his hand. Fleur reached under the table and placed her hand on his leg and gave his knee a light squeeze to calm him down. She just somehow knew that Harry was angry enough to argue on Gabrielle's behalf. Which would be the worst thing he could do at the moment. When he felt her hand gently squeeze his leg, he let go of his napkin while giving Fleur a thankful glance while trying to suppress the blush creeping up his cheeks. He couldn't help but to see the hurt look on Gabrielle's face.

She opened her mouth to protest and Appoline cut her off. "Gabrielle, we are not having this argument again. Especially not in front of company. Your father is right. You are to study to be a healer like you have said you want to do. Quidditch is out of the question. Besides, a proper lady does not participate in sports."

With that, Gabrielle got up and stormed away from the table. Both Gustave and Apolline buried their faces in their palms and Fleur looked down. Harry's heart went out to Gabrielle. The next thing they all heard was the front door slam followed by the door opening and closing while Jean-Philippe called out to Gabrielle to please wait for him. There was a silence for several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Apologies, Harry," Gustave said. "She has been like this since the beginning of the school year. This has been an ongoing argument and she leaves and goes to the market and comes back feeling better. Jean-Philippe always goes with her even if she doesn't want him to."

Harry simply nodded and said nothing. The rest of dinner was spent in silence. After dinner they had desert and asked Harry questions about his home and what he did for work until they heard he worked for George at the joke shop. The remainder of the night was spent drinking wine while Gustave and Apolline taught Harry how the French Ministry operates. He was fascinated by the similarities and differences. The differences that were there were different from England and would take getting used to. Then the hard question and more teasing began again.

"So tell me, Harry, do you have a special lady in your life? Eh?"

"I did. I was dating Bill's sister, Ginny, but I ended things when I learned that she is not a good person like I thought she was," Harry answered.

Gustave sighed and shook his head. "Those Weasley's. Not a good one in that family is there?"

Harry shrugged. "George and Charlie aren't bad actually. I thought Bill was a good man but I guess I was wrong."

"So what next? You going to try and be with Fleur when you're both ready to move on?" Gustave teased with a raise of his eyebrows. "I hope you will ask me first."

Apolline hit him on the shoulder glared. "Honestly, darling. Fleur was just divorced only a few weeks. Don't tease her about the next relationship yet. Her heart needs time to recover."

"Sorry, my loves," Gustave said sheepishly.

Fleur had to think about what her mother just said. Did she really? During her many reflections he realized that Bill really hadn't been the best husband. Had she married him just to get away from home or was it out of love? She then realized that her hand was still on Harry's leg and she quickly removed it. He looked at her and blushed again. She grimaced because he had noticed.

Gustave stood up and clapped his hands together "Well, Harry, let me show you to our guest room where you will be staying the night. Tomorrow is going to be an early day. It was going to be a surprise but we need to lighten the mood. We're going to Fleur's favorite place to see the greatest works to be done by some of the greatest Wizards to grace France."

Fleur smiled wide. "We're going to Paris?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yes," he replied. "We going to the Louvre."

Harry looked at him taken aback. "The Louvre? The museum? Wait you mean?" he asked and was cut off when Gustave, Apolline and Fleur laughed,

"You honestly think Muggles with paintbrushes are the only artists to have their art on display there, Harry?" Gustave asked. "Oie. Come, lets show you your room."

**Meanwhile  
** Gabrielle and Jean-Philippe were walking out of her favorite store in the market. She had a couple of bags of Coussin De Lyon and some clothes. She enjoyed being around witches and wizards who didn't care who her parents were and held no expectations of her. It always made her feel better. Also there was a store that sold her favorite Muggle brand chocolates. Which also always helped.

Suddenly she was startled when a shop owner was thrown outside through the window of his own shop. Jean-Philippe git in front of her and she backed up. Four men with amber colored eyes stepped out. There was a fifth man who stepped out. He was very tall and a wide build and long gray hair stood over the shop owner. His voice was heard from far away.

"Where do I find the descendant of it's _bloody_ creator?" he screamed.

She barely heard the shop owner answer, "I... I not know monsieur. S'il vous plaît, monsieur. S'il vous plaît."

The large man kicked him in the face and shouted, "Tear apart the shops, maim the shop owners, kill the men, turn the children!"

The next thing Gabrielle saw, two men were charging at her and Jean-Philippe and appeared to be changing. Their teeth became fangs and they were snarling and their amber eyes were glowing.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hellish last little bit since my last update. I injured wrist in a car accident and then slipped in the snow and broke my wrist. Now I am back again.**

**We did have a winner of the write in contest. TheLifeLongEditor guessed it. My guest write in is Jean-Phillipe from Hell's Kitchen. TheLifeLongEditor, I hope you enjoy your write in. Thank you for bearing with me and the wait time.**

Before Harry could answer Gustave's question about muggle and wizard artists having their respective works at The Louvre, the ring on Gustave's right index finger lit up. His attention was immediately on it. Harry became instantly nervous when Fleur shot straight up out of her seat and looked paralyzed with fear. He stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked between Fleur and her father. He wasn't sure if he should ask what was going on or wait for them.

Suddenly Gustave looked at him with a sense of urgency. "Harry, you're coming with me. NOW!"  
Fleur finally spoke. "What about me, Papa?" Fleur asked anxiously.

Gustave shook his head. "I'm sorry, Fleur but I need you to stay here with your mother in case something happens to me."

"Then why take Harry?" she more demanded than asked.

"Whatever is going with your sister, they won't expect Harry to be with me and your are too emotional right now," he answered and moved next to Harry and grabbed his arm. "Are you ready?"  
"Wha..." Harry tried to reply and felt the familiar sensation of being apparated.

When they appeared, he had to ignore the nausea and quickly pulled out his wand. Two men with Amber eyes were lunging at them.  
Both men quickly flicked their wands and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Quickly they stood back to back and looked for Gabrielle. Every couple of seconds, one of them was casting the stunning spell.

"Bloody Werewolves!" Harry shouted.

"Shit," he heard Gustave whisper.

They stunned two more men. They were then scooped up two others. Each using a fireman style carry. Harry watched which direction they went and his eyes went wide when he saw the tallest of them standing over a, hopefully, unconscious shop keeper. They locked eyes from several yards away but Harry knew who it was. But how could it be? Remus Lupin killed him. Or so he thought.

"FENRIR GREYBACK!" Harry shouted.

The long haired man looked up taken aback. "Harry, Bloody, Potter. What is he doing here?" Greyback shouted. "Retreat!"  
Harry bared his teeth and with all of his strength, intensity and anger thrust his wand towards Greyback and roared, "STUPEFY!" He watched as Greyback grabbed one of the retreating werewolves and threw him in front of the spell. Harry watched the other werewolf get blown backwards hard by the spell. Harry and Greyback stared each other down for a moment longer before Greyback disappeared as quickly as he arrived with his men.

Suddenly, multiple men in black trench coats were pursuing them with wands drawn. Harry didn't know his was still up until Gustave carefully pushed it down. He was still in disbelief that Fenrir Greyback was still alive. Which meant that not only were the men in the coats not going to catch him or his apparent pack, he was seen with Gustave and has put the Delacour family in serious danger.

"Those men are my Aurors. The French DMLE," Gustave informed Harry. "That was some fine spell casting, dear boy."  
"Thank you." Harry replied.

"Now lets please look for Gabrielle and Jean-Phillipe." Gustave requested.  
"They're right here, Monsieur Delacour," an unknown man said.  
Harry and Gustave turned to see a very tall man of medium build, with reddish brown hair and a matching goatee standing with Gabrielle and Jean-Phillipe. His gray eyes staring at them. Yet they showed his friendly demeanor. Gabrielle immediately ran up and hugged her father while the gentleman and Jean-Phillipe approached together.  
"This man saved us, Gustave. This is, Gordon. He owns and operates the artifacts shop, Life Long Magical Artifacts."  
"He grabbed and apparated us to the top of the clock tower as soon as the Werewolves attacked," Gabrielle added.

"It was nothing, Monsieur Delacour. Really." Gordon quickly insisted.  
Before Gustave could further argue the point, Harry stepped forward. "Gordon, did you happen to overhear any of them say why they were here?"

Gordon thought for a moment. "They were looking for something. An artifact regarding the moon." Gordon answered after a moment. "You'' need to to speak with Pierre. He's the shop keeper they were attacking when you arrived."

Harry looked over to see the medical personal leaving with him. "_Damn_," he whispered.

"Fear not, Harry. That's a precaution. I will be sure to speak with him directly. I will have to. Since you are technically deputized, I will share whatever I find out. That is unless you want me to relieve you of duty now..." Gustave mentioned.

Harry thought for a moment. "On duty? Brilliant. Then is my next assignment to escort these two home?"

Gustave smiled and nodded. "It is. Carry on. I'll be there shortly."

With that, Harry held onto Gabrielle and Jean-Phillipe and apparated. They appeared back at the Delacour home. Immediately Fleur ran up and hugged Gabrielle and then Jean-Phillipe. She then hugged Harry when she saw he was with them. He returned her hug and felt the strange feeling of butterflies in his stomach when she hugged him.

"Where's is, Papa?" she asked.

"He'll be returning shortly," Harry answered.

"What happened?"

Gabrielle answered before Harry could. "Werewolves attacked the market. They targeted the owner of La maison des objets magiques de Molson."

Harry was thrown off that the translation charm didn't work at that moment but didn't stop to think about it. He continued to listen to the sisters to find out what happened before arriving with their father.

"They were looking for the creator of something. He's in rough shape," Gabrielle added.

Suddenly another voice caught them off guard. "That was Pierre Molson. He's currently at St. Andre's recovering."

"Papa!" Fleur shouted and hugged her father and Gabrielle followed suit.

After hugging his daughters, Gustave turned to Harry. "Grand work today, Harry," he said and patted Harry on the shoulder. "He was fearless and quick with his stunners. Not a moments hesitation. I could pull strings and get you into the French DMLE if you want."

Harry froze in that moment, unable to answer. Sensing his unease, Fleur spoke up. "Papa, let's let everyone calm down first."

Gustave nodded. "Very true. Take time to consider my offer, Harry. You'll have plenty of it."

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
Gustave sighed. "Until this is over, I don't think you should return to England."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Gustave stiffened his posture. "Harry, you knew who the lead werewolf was. You shouted his name. He most certainly knew you. I recognized his name as the one who scarred my now former son in law. He knows you're here. That could work to our advantage in apprehending him. He knows you're in France. He won't want the loose end. I fear it would make things worse if you returned to England."

Harry silently cursed to himself. "_Shit!_" It took him a moment. "You're right. Then they would follow me and everything would start over. We can't have that," he replied. "So what do you suggest, Gustave?"  
"Stay here. No one else will know you're here. Especially in this home. Help us stop them and once the danger is gone, you can go home. Deal?"

Harry thought for a moment. He knew he had no other choice and whether he liked it or not, he was involved and had to see this through.

"I can't argue. You're right. Since I'm involved now, I'll help you," he answered and shook Gustaves hand.

Fleur whispered in his ear, "That is very selfless and brave of you, Harry. I'm proud of you." she kissed him on the cheek and sat down.  
"Papa, what about the man who saved me and Jean-Phillipe?" Gabrielle asked.

"He's at the DMLE until we get all the information he has. When Pierre Molson is better, we'll be questioning him too. You should go when we do, Fleur. You might be able to help."

Harry left the room. He felt he was now stuck but hoped it would end sooner than the war did. So much for living in peace. He was regretting his decision to not leave right away.

A/N: TheLifeLongEditor, I hope you enjoyed your write in. Next chapter will have a time jump


End file.
